1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to antennas for portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a protective cover and antenna arrangement for a portable wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Invention Background
The advent of portable wireless communication devices such as interactive pagers has forever changed the way people communicate. An interactive pager is a portable device that is typically equipped with a keypad and display that permits the user to compose text or numeric messages for example, to send and receive electronic messages, dictate messages to an operator who can send the message in text form, to send faxes, etc. Such devices are typically carried in a holder that is worn by the user. While some holders do provide a modicum protection for the pager, many individuals find such holders cumbersome and unattractive to wear. Such users typically carry the pager in their pocket or purse, thereby exposing the pager to inadvertent damage or contact with items that could lead to the creation of spurious messages. Other protective devices are usually too cumbersome to be discretely worn and, because they are readily detachable, they can easily be lost.
Also, service can at times be intermittent on such portable devices due to insufficient antenna capacity. Such devices are not well suited to the inclusion of a permanently protruding antenna because of its susceptibility to inadvertent damage and its detraction from the device's aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, due to the relatively compact size of such device, it cannot readily accommodate a retractable antenna.
Thus, there is a need for an antenna for a portable wireless communication device that is compact and that does not detract from the device's aesthetic appearance.
There is a further need for an antenna for a portable wireless communication device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install and, if necessary, that can be removed from the device without the use of tools.
There is a further need for a protector for a portable wireless communication device that that is easy to install and that does not detract from the device's aesthetic appearance.
There is still another need for a protector for a portable wireless communication device that is detachable and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Another need exists for a protector for a portable wireless communication device that can permit the user to view the device's display while protecting the device's keypad.
Yet another need exists for a protector for a portable wireless communication device that permits access to the device's thumb wheel or other message scrolling actuator while protecting the remaining portion of the keypad.
There is another need for a protector for a portable wireless communication device that permits the user to view the device's display while protecting the device's display and keypad.
Another need exists for a protective cover for a wireless communication device that includes an antenna for improving the device's transmitting and receiving capabilities.